Las aventuras de Lyra - El falso enemigo
by Master X0696
Summary: Fic un tanto random, inspirado en las ideas de una amiga en facebook, convertido en fanfic. Lyra se embarca en una aventura de búsqueda tras saber de que Hilbert de Teselia resulto ser un criminal, pero las cosas no resultan ser como las observa.


Hola a todos. Regreso a fanfiction con otro entremés, es una historia algo random(jamas le hallaran lógica con el argumento original), dedicado a mi amiga en facebook, Lyra Kotone Pati, gracias a ella y sus aportes en esta historia dieron origen a esta creación. Espero y les guste.

\- jeee, estoy bastante aburrida.- se decía a si misma la chica de pelo castaño, vestida con tonos rojos y azules, regresando de Sinnoh a entregar un encargo del profesor Elm al profesor Rowan, acabando de llegar de ciudad Trigal regresaba a pueblo Primavera caminado. Seria una larga caminata para la futura investigadora, pero así se distraería de sus asuntos como ayudante de Elm. Iba caminando tan tranquilamente, pensando en el delicioso guiso que le prepararía su madre al llegar a casa, cuando vio una voz de un chico peleando, al parecer con muchos Pokémon.  
\- quien será, no es la voz de Ethan ni de Silver.- fue a ver, llegando a un claro, viendo como un chico de pelo castaño, vistiendo con una chamarra azul con pantalones negros, detenía una pelea entre varios Giraffarig y Porygon, a ella le extrañaba ver al chico, pero aun mas era ver varios Pokémon raros peleando sin razón.  
\- oye que sucede.- pregunto Lyra.  
\- no te preocupes, tengo la situación bajo control.- contestó el chico, que tenia reteniendo a un Giraffarig y un Porygon con sus manos. Lyra, obviamente dudo de sus palabras.  
\- entonces me voy.- dijola chica con tono sarcástico.  
No era muy obvio, pero era el plan maestro del chico, acabar con uno de los entrenadores prodigio de Johto, así que fingió pedir ayuda.  
\- espera, si puedes ayudarme.  
\- bueno, esta bien.- Lyra trato de hablar con los Pokémon para hacerlos entrar en razón, pero estos parecían no reaccionar, como si fueran provocados por una fuerza extraña. Lyra pensó un poco en que podía hacerlos agresivos, hasta que noto, entre las ramas de un árbol, un aparato extraño.  
\- oye, que te quedas mirando, no que ibas a ayudarme.- decía el chico que usaba su cuerpo como escudo reteniendo a los Pokémon.  
\- mira ese árbol.- la chica señalo hacia el aparato, el chico vio impresionado que descubrió el aparato que el puso, pero fingioque no lo sabia.  
\- creo que eso los hace violentos, bien.- en ese momento saco uno de sus Pokémon para destruir el aparato. Lo consiguió y los Pokémon se calmaron y regresaron a sus hogares. Luego el chico se tranquilizo y le agradeció a Lyra.  
\- gracias por ayudarme a calmar a estosPokémon, EH...  
\- Lyra, mucho gusto en conocerte.  
\- me llamo Hilbert.- el chico se presentaba, aun esperando el momento de detener a una de sus posibles enemigos.- bien, veamos el aparato, bien.- Lyra asintió y se dirigieron hacia el aparato destruido. El chico fingió reconocer el logotipo en el.  
\- equipo plasma.- dijo con seriedad.  
\- quienes.- preguntó la chica.  
\- son una banda criminal que operaba en la región de donde vengo, Teselia. Se desintegraron hace un par de años, pero creo que han regresado.  
\- creo que son como los Rocket.- el cometario hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso, pues ella empezaría a sospechar, pues en realidad trabajaba con elequipo Rocket, usando a los Plasma para operar por encubierto, pero se calmo al ver a dos soldados con el logo Plasma, este con señas les hizo saber que tenían que fingir.  
\- oigan ustedes dos, que hacen aquí.- exclamó uno de los soldados - ustedes son del equipo Plasma verdad.- preguntó Lyra.  
\- y eso que te importa niña.- contesto el otro soldado de forma agresiva. Black creía que no era el momento de operar su plan.  
\- oye Lyra, hagamos equipo y derrotemos a estos cretinos.  
\- bien.- En ese momento Hilbert saco a su Mushrana y Lyra a su Weawile. Los Plasma sacaron a un Garbodor y a un Swoobat. Los chicos derrotaron con facilidad a los soldados, estos escaparon, dejando caer a propósito un papel, el cual Hilbert tomo.  
\- mira, dice algo sobre la ubicación del líder del equipo Plasma. Se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, vamos.- la chica asintió y se dirigieron hacia la "guarida" de los Plasma.  
Al llegar, se encontraron con mas soldados, Hilbert les hizo la misma seña para que fingieran, los chicos usaron sus Pokémon para combatira los soldados, derrotándolos fácilmente, sala por sala iban cruzando, hasta llegar a la última sala, donde se podía ver una silueta.  
\- sabia que vendrían, niños.- dijo la persona con una voz algo grave y ronca.  
\- Gechis.- dijo el chico.  
\- eres tu Hilbert.- Gechis volteo y vio a su socio, pero este hizo de nuevo la seña para que fingiera no haber relación entre ellos.- hmm cuanto tiempo. Esperaba mas de ti, viniendo hasta Johto para detener mi regreso. Admirable de tu parte.  
\- callate.- exclamó el chico. En eso el saco a su Emboar.- Lyra, preparate.  
\- si.- Lyra hizo la misma acción y saco a su Togekiss. Gechis soltó una carcajada y saco un control que activaba un aparato similar al anterior detrás de el, en eso los Pokémon de los chicos se volvían contra sus entrenadores.  
\- eh, Togekiss, que te sucede.- le preguntó la chica a su Pokémon.  
\- es ese aparato de nuevo.- contesto Hilbert, mientras retrocedían de sus Pokémon. Gechis esperaba que Hilbert actuará y atrapara a Lyra, ya que la consideraban una amenaza para sus planes. Entonces Hilbert saco una soga de su chamarra para atraparla, pero fue interrumpido, pues vio como el aparato fue destruido con una fuerza demoledora. Gechis volteo y vio a un Pikachuhaciendo añicos el aparato con una cola de acero. Volteo la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y veía a un sujeto con una capa con capucha marrón, impidiéndole ver su identidad. Lyra y Hilbert quedaron sorprendidos aun por el hecho de que los salvaran. AHilbert se le hizo menos posible revelar su plan para que fuera mas sutil, así que le hizo saber a Gechis, de nuevo con señas, que no erala hora de actuar.  
\- eres un maldito, como te atreves a destruir mi maquina de control mental Pokémon.- el chico misterioso ni se inmutó en contestar, con una seña llamo a su Pikachu. Gechis furioso saco a Hydreigon, Bouffalant y a Bisharp. Los chicos se prepararon con sus Pokémon para luchar contra los de Gechis.  
Fue una ardua batalla, pero losPokémon de los chicos vencieron a los de és de esto, Hilbert no tuvo de otra que seguir fingiendo y atar a Gechis con la soga que tenía, pues teniendo al sujeto misterioso entre el y su plan, no podía continuar. Ya todos los soldados se habían retirado, por la señal del líder supremo, que en este caso no era Gechis. Saliendo de ahí...  
\- no se preocupen por este tipo, me encargare personalmente de entregarlo a la justicia.  
\- esta bien.- afirmó Lyra.- a propósito, gracias por ayudarnos, extraño.- el chico solo volteo hacia Lyra, dejando verle una leve sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos carmesí.Lyra inmediatamente reconoció esa mirada.- eres tu, Red-senpai.  
El chico volteo a otro lado y asintió. Tanto Gechis como Hilbert quedaronimpactados al saber que el supremo maestro Pokémon estaba frente a ellos, así que se apresuraron para irse.  
\- bien, ya me voy.- dijo Hilbert.- tengo que ir a Teselia a entregar a Gechis a la justicia.- saco a su Emboar y este cargo a Gechis y salieron corriendo.  
\- que raro chico.- pensó Lyra.- pero bueno, le agradezco su ayuda Red-senpai.- el chico no dijo nada, solo se le acerco a la chica, le quito su gorro y le acaricio la cabeza.  
\- has hecho un buen trabajo peleando con esos tipos.- susurro Red mientras seguía con su acción, posteriormente poniéndole su gorro de nuevo. Se retiro unos metros, para sacar a su Charizard y montarse en el, para partir a su área de entrenamiento, el monte plateado. Lyra se despidió de Red mientras este hacia lo mismo haciendo el gesto con su mano.  
Ya habiendo terminado todo Lyra se quedó pensando en lo que paso...  
\- (gruñido del estomago)...tengo mucha hambre.- en ese momento se fue de ahí y se apresuró para llegar a su casa.  
Mientras tanto...  
\- se ve que aun te falta práctica, pero que importa, estas bajo el efecto hipnótico de tu líder.- dijo Gechis molesto mientras era desatado por Hilbert.  
\- yeso que. No sabes que era Red el que te detuvo.  
\- si, pero tu líder dijo que era atacar con todo si se trataba de el...- Gechis fue interrumpido cuando sonó el videomisor de Hilbert.  
\- /cambio de planes.- dijo una voz femenina, proveniente del videomisor.-, los dos regresaran a Teselia, se que te buscaran Hilbert, por todo lo que has hecho, se que la niña de Johto y el solitario vendrán por ti, así que dejamelo a mi el nuevo plan./  
\- pero líder...- contestó Hilbert.  
\- /ya dije, mientras tu Gechis, anulo la sociedad con los Plasma, así que adiós./  
\- no era necesario, nunca me gusto trabajar contigo.- contestó Gechis de forma arrogante.  
\- /bien. Solo esperaré a que los dos lleguen aquí y mi nueva agente se encargara de ellos./- en eso la llamada se corta y los dos ex-socios parten hacia su región.

.

Lyra estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, acariciando a su Azumarill, menos preocupada por la situación del día anterior. Era un día tranquilo y maravilloso para poder descansar sin preocuparse, pero ella no veía a sus amigos Ethan y Silver, pues estarían contentos por verla, ya que se había ausentado por un largo tiempo, luego oye que alguien habla con su madre.  
\- si, esta en el patio.- dijo su madre. Luego vio entrar a un hombre joven y vestido con una gabardina marrón.  
\- eres Lyra, verdad.- pregunto el sujeto.  
\- eh. Si.- contesto algo nerviosa.  
\- me presentaré.- el sujeto saco algo de su gabardina. Era un placa.- mi nombre clave es Handsome. Soy miembro de la Policía Internacional y necesitó de tu ayuda.  
\- en que.- pregunto Lyra algo extrañada.  
\- mande a tus amigos Ethan y Silver a las regiones Hoenn y Sinnoh a buscar a alguien.- Handsome saco de su gabardina otra cosa. Esta vez era una foto. Lyra quedó atónita por ver de quien se trataba.- se llama Hilbert. Ha hecho atrocidades y robos en nombre de un líder desconocido, así que necesitamos detenerlo para poder dar con su líder. Y por eso vine a pedirte tu ayuda. Podrías ir a investigar a la región de Teselia para saber de su paradero. Ya cubrí esta región y tus amigos se encargarán de las otras. También tengo otro contacto en Kalos que me informara. Podrías ir a Teselia a investigar.  
\- esta bien.- Lyra tomo una actitud mas seria y se dispuso a ayudar a Handsome a detener al chico. Ya habiéndose retirado, Lyra preparo sus cosas y le dijo a su madre que saldría de nuevo.  
\- se que acabas de llegar y te vas de nuevo. Pero si es en nombre de la justicia, esta bien.- le dijo su madre antes de despedirse.- cuidate, Lyra.  
\- esta bien mamá, igualmente. Regresare en unos días.- le dijo cuando tomo su mochila para partir al puerto de Cd Olivo.  
Ya habiendo llegado a ciudad Olivo, la entrenadora esperaba a que su barco zarpara y comenzara su búsqueda. Desde la cubierta admiraba el paisaje del puerto y el mar, sin darse cuenta que había alguien junto a ella.  
\- así que vas a Teselia.- pregunto el chico que estaba junto a ella.  
\- si, es por una búsqueda.- contestó Lyra sin percatarse de quien le estaba hablando.  
\- debe ser ese tal Hilbert. Me daba muy mala espina.  
\- si, debí suponerlo.- Lyra entonces decidió voltear hacia donde estaba el que le estaba hablando y se trataba ni mas ni menos que...- Red-senpai!  
El chico se limito a mostrar una leve sonrisa y seguir admirando el paisaje.  
\- tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, Lyra.- dijo el maestro Pokémon.  
\- pero que hace aquí.- pregunto la chica aun sorprendida.  
\- a lo mismo que tu. Buscar a ese tal Hilbert y que lo encierren.- Lyra quedo aun mas sorprendida por la respuesta de su senpai, los dos irían tras el mismo individuo.  
\- pero quien te dijo de eso.- pregunto Lyra.  
\- Ethan. Ayer fui a buscarlo, pero dijo que saldría de Johto por un tiempo para buscar a alguien, y cuando regresaba al monte plateado, me tope contigo y con Hilbert. Sabia que se trataba de el, pero lo deje para poder investigar mas a fondo la situación.  
\- ya veo. Pues entonces esperaremos hasta llegar a Teselia y a buscarlo.  
\- si.  
En ese tiempo, los dos chicos estaban reflexionando sobre el como Hilbert fuera un criminal y saber si no tenia algo que ver con Gechis. El viaje seria largo y los dos necesitaban descansar para poder iniciar su búsqueda lo mas pronto posible.  
Mientras tanto en Teselia...  
\- ya que Hilbert fue un inutil y fracaso con el plan, ahora sera tu turno de atrapar a esa niña. Entendido.- dijo la mujer misteriosa a su subordinada, quien era de pelo castaño y largo, quien al parecer se veía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, obviamente era controlada mentalmente.  
\- si, mi líder.- asintió la chica. Después de que se retirara, la mujer se dirigió hacia una sala de su guarida, donde se podía vislumbrar un aparato un tanto raro que estaban construyendo sus Pokémon.  
\- cuando esta maquina este lista, tomare el control total sobre los Pokémon y humanos y dominareel mundo.- después ella soltó una tipica risa malvada.  
Ya el barco había llegado a ciudad Porcelana y los chicos bajaron de ahí. Quedaron maravillados por la inmensidad de la ciudad, pero eso no los distraería en su misión de atrapar a Hilbert.  
\- debemos preguntarle a las personas si lo conocen.- sugirió Red.  
\- pero no creo que lo conozcan si no tenemos una foto de el.- dijo Lyra. En eso el chico saca una foto de Hilbert.- pero senpai, de donde saco esto.  
\- le pedí a Ethan que le sacara unas fotocopias.  
\- bueno, con esto ya podremos preguntar.  
Tanto Lyra como Red fueron a preguntara toda persona con que se topara y preguntarle sobre Hilbert, pero ellos no lo reconocían. Y así estuvieron por varias horas preguntado y sin obtener ningún resultado. Ya algo frustrados y cansados, se reunieron en la fuente al norte de la ciudad.  
Mientras tanto se podría ver que todo era una observación telequinetica de la perpetradora de los crímenes.  
\- que bueno que le borre los recuerdos de Hilbert a todas las personas de Teselia, así les sera imposible deshacer mis planes. Y ya sera la hora en que los tenga en mis manos, niños.  
Regresando a la fuente de ciudad Porcelana, Lyra estabaalmorzando unos sándwich que su madre le había preparado, mientras que Red solo se comía una manzana.  
\- en serio piensa comer solo eso senpai.- preguntó Lyra. Red solo se limito asintiendo.- en serio no quiere un sándwich.- Red negó con su cabeza, pero se oyó su estómago gruñir, haciendo que el se sonrojara de vergüenza y no le quedo de otra que tomar el sándwich que le ofreció Lyra. Esta sonrió y siguió comiendo.  
Todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y poder encontrar con Hilbert, y tal vez, dar con su líder anónima.

.

Nos encontramos en ciudad Mayólica, un lugar que prometía resolver muchas dudas sobre el paradero de Hilbert, por lo cual los dos chicos se separaron para seguir preguntando. Pero los chicos al no conocer Teselia, se perdieron fácilmente en esa inmensa ciudad.  
Lyra, despistada por su rumbo, fue a parar a un lugar que le llamo la atención. Al entrar ahí, vio como varias señoritas cruzaban una pasarela con unas vestimentas bastante extravagantes, pero que se veían elegantes y a la moda. La chica se quedaba tan maravillada por el ambiente que no se percato de que las luces de la gran pasarela apuntaron a ella. Lyra se sentía nerviosa cuando veía cruzar a una chica delgada, vestida con un diseño muy llamativo.  
\- parece que tenemos una colada en el ensayo a puerta cerrada.- dijo la que, obviamente, tenia pinta de ser modelo.  
\- l...lo siento, yo solo pasaba por aquí.- Lyra no sabia que decir. Se metió a un lugar donde no fue invitada.  
\- se ve que no eres de aquí.- dijo la modelo - no, soy de la región Johto.- contestó la chica.  
\- ¿Johto? Suena algo conocido ese lugar, y veo que tienes algo de talento para esto del modelaje.  
\- en serio, pero si tengo solo 12.  
\- no te preocupes por eso. Nadie nace sabiendo. Tengo un modelo que te sentara bastante bien. A propósito, me llamo Camila.  
\- me llamo Lyra.- la chica también se presento.  
\- bien Lyra, te enseñare unas cuantas cosas para que seas una diva en el mundo del modelaje...

Mientras tanto...

\- aun no dan pistas de el paradero de Hilbert.- se dijo Red molesto mientras se hallaba recargado junto a la entrada de un estadio de fútbol.- y para poner las cosas peor Lyra desapareció y no se donde esta.  
\- no pareces ser de por aquí.- dijo una voz que Red nunca había oído.  
\- no, estoy de visita por aquí. De hecho busco a alguien.  
\- igualmente estoy buscando a alguien.- dijo el chico misterioso, quien se caracterizaba por tener un pelo verde y largo.- me llamo N. Debes ser Red, verdad.  
\- si, y como supiste eso.- pregunto el chico algo consternado.  
\- tu Pikachu me lo dijo.  
\- mi Pikachu?.- pregunto Red algo extrañado.  
\- sabes, tengo un don, y es el de poder hablar con los Pokémon.  
\- si que eres algo raro. Y se puede saber a quien buscas.  
\- busco a un par de chicos. Uno de ellos se llama Hilbert.- Red se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Hilbert.  
\- creo que se debe tratar del mismo Hilbert que buscamos.  
\- tal vez.- contesto el peliverde.- pero yo los busco por que desaparecieron hace un tiempo. Y ahora reaparecieron cometiendo actos ilícitos en nombre de alguien desconocido.  
\- si, es el mismo que buscamos. Pero dices que desaparecieron.  
\- si. Se suponía que nos reunimos ellos, yo y sus amigos para convivir. Pero desde hace unos meses han desaparecido y ni sus padres saben de ellos.  
\- eso si es bastante extraño.- se dijo Red al intentar analizar la situación.  
\- supongo que buscas a alguien. Se donde podría estar.  
\- este bien. Vamos.- dijo el chico mientras se encaminaban hacia ese lugar.

Mientas tanto, Lyra se probaba algunos de los diseños que Camila le daba, entre ellos uno similar a la vestimenta de Catleya, otroparecido al de Valeria de Kalos, y uno similar al de Camila.  
\- se ve que te sientan bien los diseños.  
\- usted cree señorita Camila.  
\- en lo absoluto. - espero que a Red-senpai le gusten estos...lo olvidaba, estoy en una búsqueda. Lo siento señorita Camila, tengo que irme.  
\- esta bien, en agradecimiento por prestar tu atención y tu tiempo, te puedes quedar con esa vestimenta. Y por si estas interesadaen ser modelo, puedes llamarme.- en eso Camila le dio una tarjeta con un numero.  
\- lo haré algún día. Y gracias señorita Camila.- Lyra tomo sus cosas y se fue. Cuando llego a la puerta principal, se tropezó con otra chica.  
\- lo siento mucho.- dijo Lyra mientras se levantaba.  
\- no te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo la otra chica, quien era de pelo castaño, usaba una gorra blanca con diseños rosas y y vestía de una blusa blanca y unos shorts jeans.- veo que te gusta el estilo de Camila.  
\- eh, si. La conoces.  
\- si, también es líder de gimnasio. No lo sabes.  
\- no soy de aquí.  
\- se nota, no te he visto por aquí. Quieres que te de un tour por Mayólica.- sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de la chica, Lyra nunca se lo esperaría.  
\- lo siento, pero no, estoy buscando a alguien.  
\- no te preocupes, lo buscaras después.- la chica no le tomo importancia, pero fue interrumpida por que venían dos chicos.  
\- por fin te encontré Lyra, donde estabas.- dijo Red algo molesto. La chica, viendo que N estaba con el otro, decidió huir.  
\- oye donde vas.- pregunto Lyra al ver a la otra chica irse sin avisar.  
\- vaya, tienes otra ropa.- Red noto el cambio estético de Lyra.- te ves bien.  
\- gracias senpai.- Lyra se sonrojo por el halago de Red, pero se sintió algo extrañada por el otro chico.- apropósito, quien es el.  
\- me llamo N. Estaba charlando con tu amigo y al parecer buscamos al mismo individuo.  
\- hablas de Hilbert.- pregunto Lyra.  
\- si, te contare todo en el camino, aun tenemos que seguir buscando.  
\- si quieren continuar, deben ir a ciudad Fayenza, al oeste de aquí.- dijo N.- Pero ya es muy tarde. Deben ir a acampar.  
\- tienes razón N. Vamos.- dijo Red.  
\- lo siento, pero continuaré por mi cuenta.- en eso N se marcha y desaparece de la vista de los chicos.  
\- bien Lyra, en marcha, hay una cosa que quiero comentarte en el camino.- dijo Red mientras se encaminaba a su nuevo destino.  
\- si, ya voy senpai.- contestó Lyra mientras lo seguía.

.

Ya era de noche y los chicos ya habían avanzado un largo tramo hacia Fayenza, pero se detuvieron para poder acampar, lo bueno es que Red ya venía preparado para la situación.  
\- vaya senpai, sabia que esto pasaría.- dijo Lyra sorprendida al ver la tienda y las cosas para tomar te.  
\- técnicamente es como viajo.- contesto el maestro de forma fría.  
\- senpai, no tiene que ser así.- Lyra le hablo con la misma forma que Red, haciendo que este se moleste un poco.  
\- oye Lyra, yo no hablo así.  
\- calma senpai, ya es hora del te.- dijo mientras servía los tazones.  
\- tienes razón.- Red se sentó y recibió su te de su alumna.  
\- a propósito, sobre ese chico de hace rato.  
\- hablas de N. Pues el busca igual a Hilbert, pero por otras circunstancias. Dice que Hilbert y otra chica desaparecieron y ahora reaparecieron haciendo actos vandálicos en esta región, e incluso en la región de Johto.  
\- esta seguro de eso senpai.  
\- no lo se, pero la apariencia de ese sujeto me hace dudar, pero su forma de pensar dice lo contrario. Tal vez mañana resolvamos mas dudas.  
\- tiene razón senpai.  
Ya los chicos se habían ido a dormir. Cerca de la media noche, Lyra se despertó para tomar un poco de aire, ya estando afuera, se puso a reflexionar sobre la situación. De repente, siente la presencia de alguien.  
\- por fin te halle, chica.- al oír esto, Lyra se asusto, pero pudo reconocer quien le hablaba.  
\- ah, eres tu. Emmm - me llamo Hilda - esta bien Hilda, y que necesitas.  
\- bueno, quería conversar de algo. Sobre el chico con el que viajas.- Hilda quería meter malas ideas a Lyra.  
\- hablas de Red-senpai.  
\- si, para mi que no es de fiar.  
\- de que hablas, ni siquiera lo conoces.  
\- no, pero hará interferencia en nuestros planes.  
\- que dices, acaso trabajas con Hilbert.- Lyra reacciono y se alejo de la otra chica.  
\- vaya que eres lista, pero ni el ni yo somos lo que te buscamos. Nuestra líder no quiere entrometidos y ese tal Red es una molestia.  
\- no se los permitiré.- en eso Lyra llama a Red, aun dormido, para que la ayudase, pero Hilda venia preparada para la situación.  
\- no permitiré que el intervenga. Amonguss, somnífero.- en eso sale un Amonguss y suelta un polvo sonmifero hacia Lyra, haciendo que esta caiga dormida. Hilda se dispone a llevarse a Lyra, cuando alcanzaa ver a Red al otro lado.  
\- veo por que huiste cuando te vimos en Mayólica. Sabía que se trataba de ti.  
\- creo que eres mucho mas listo de lo que pensaba.- le dijo Hilda.  
\- ahora veras.- Red dispuso a tomar a uno de sus Pokémon, pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por otra persona, haciendo que caiga inconsciente.  
\- tardaste mucho Hilbert.  
\- veo que tu no eres mas cautelosa.- contesto el mencionado.  
\- ahora llevemonos a estos.- en eso suena el vídeomisor de Hilbert.  
-/ olvidense de Red, traigan a la chica. Dejale una nota a Red. Negociare personalmente con el./  
\- esta bien.- en eso Hilbert saca una hoja y escribe una nota y la deja junto a Red, después ambos chicos se van con Lyra.  
Ya casi amanecía y Red recupero el conocimiento. Se sobaba la cabeza por la contusión, cuando vio la nota.  
\- deja ver que dice esto.  
Si despiertas, sabras que tengo a tu amiga. Si quieres volver a verla, ven a la casa abandonada al noroeste de tu ubicación, para negociar por la libertad de tu amiga. Firma, S.  
\- madición, tienen a Lyra.- dijo molesto y frustrado- y quien sera S. Cuando vio llegar aalguien.  
\- veo que cometieron otro acto malo. Y contra tu amiga.  
\- regresaste N - si, supe que Hilbert y Hilda rondaban estos lugares, así que vine a investigar.- dijo el peliverde.- veo que te topaste con ellos.  
\- si, y creo que también los buscas. Ahora tienes razón para venir.  
\- tienes razón Red. En marcha.- en eso Red alisto sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia donde les indico Hilbert.  
\- y a propósito, como supiste que estábamos aquí.  
\- ya te había mencionado que hablo con los Pokémon y ellos me dijeron de esto.  
\- si que eres raro, pero eso fue bueno.- dijo algo extrañado, pero Red percibió que era una buena persona.

.

.

La chica castaña se había despertado aun con somnolencia, observando que se hallaba encerrada en una jaula, pudo observar también que su bolso y sus pokeballs estaban distantes de ella, por lo cual le era imposible tratar de escapar. En eso aparece la misma mujer que controlaba a Hilda y a Hilbert.  
\- veo que despertaste, Lyra.  
\- quien eres tu, y como sabes mi nombre.- interrogo la chica a su captora.  
\- aun no te das cuenta, vaya desperdicio de talento que tienes. Pero para que veas que soy algo generosa, me mostrare ante ti.- ya que ella se hallaba en un rincón sin iluminación, avanzo hacia el lado iluminado, donde se hallaba Lyra, solo para mostrar que...  
\- no...imposible...por que tu...- Lyra quedo estupefacta por ver a quien la había traído hasta Teselia y quien la tenia presa.  
\- quieres saber por que... Te diré.- la mujer comenzó a relatar su plan maestro para controlar a los Pokémon y a humanos por igual. - nunca lo lograras. Red te detendrá.- la chica reto a su captora.  
\- hmm. Crees que el podrá con ellos de mi lado.- en eso aparecen Hilda y Hilbert.- ellos al igual que tu, son Dex Holders. Tienen un gran potencial para los combates Pokémon. Le sera difícil a ese niño ganar.- después de eso, ella y los otros chicos se retiran, dejando de nuevo sola a la presa.

Red y N continuaban en su búsqueda y por fin habían dado con el lugar en cuestión. Pero aparecieron varios Pokémon que parecían hostiles.  
\- no te preocupes por ellos Red, yo me encargó, tu ve por tu amiga.  
\- esta bien. Red continuo avanzando mientras veía como N sacaba a su Zoroark y se disponía a pelear.  
\- es algo que a mi no me gusta.- se decía a si mismo el peliverde.- pero que otra me queda.  
A Red se le hacia raro que al avanzar por las instalaciones de esa casa, nadie lo acechaba, hasta que dio con la gran sala en el fondo de esa casona.  
\- veo que por fin llegas, Red.- dijo la mujer misteriosa que se aproximaba al otro extremo de la sala.  
\- donde esta Lyra.- le reclamó el castaño.  
\- tu amiga, en un momento.- chasqueo los dedos y apareció un Alakazam que acarreaba con su poder psíquico la jaula en la que estaba Lyra. La chica reacciono al ver a su senpai.  
\- Red-senpai.  
\- ahora hablemos de negocios. - la mujer que, nuevamente no se dejaba ver el rostro de nuevo, se revelo ante el maestro Pokémon. Este de igual manera quedo estupefacto ante la revelación.  
\- pero, eres... Sabrina. Pero...por que...  
\- sabes que era miembro del Team Rocket, y cuando se disipo, fungi como una buena líder de gimnasio y preparaba mis planes por mi cuenta. Tuve algo de apoyo con un viejo cretino y su organización basura. Y gracias a ellos, tengo el equipo necesario para tomar el control absoluto. Y sabes que sera inminente. Lo veo en mi futuro. Que harás al respecto.  
\- maldición, no me queda de otra mas que pelear.- Red se preparaba para tomar una de sus pokeballs, pero no se precato de que Hilda y Hilbert se hallaban detrás suyo, atrapándolo y atándolo. Este cayo inmovilizado.- maldita, me distrajiste.  
\- ese es el problema. Eres mas impredecible que analítico. Echenlo con la otra chica.- los subordinados de Sabrina metieron a Red en la jaula junto con Lyra.  
\- caíste en su trampa senpai.- dijo Lyra con algo de decepción.  
\- lo siento.- contestó el maestro.  
\- y bien, que haré con ustedes. Son útiles para mi plan. Los controlare mentalmente y con el mayor Dex Holder de mi lado, nadie me...- no termino de hablar, pues alguien logro romper la jaula y se dispuso a desatar a los chicos.  
\- maldición, que sucede.- se preguntó Sabrina.  
\- es N.- exclamo Hilbert al ver al peliverde con su Zoroark.  
\- gracias plan improvisado.- se dijo a si mismo Red.  
\- no dejen que se escapen.- los subordinados se dirijeron hacia los chicos, estos se incorporaron y se prepararon, Hilda por su parte, uso a su Amonguss y Lyra saco a su Weavile. Hilbert, decidió pelear de forma física contra Red, este decidió contestar de la misma forma.  
A su vez Sabrina saco a otros Pokémon aparte de su Akakazam, a Slowbro y a Medicham. A N le tocaba enfrentarse a ella, pero al ser mas sus contrincantes y el no tenia mas Pokémon a la mano, tanto Lyra como Red le cedieron un Pokémon. Lyra a Togekiss y Red a Charizard.  
A partir de aquí la pelea se volvió mas intensa. Teniendo un arduo encuentro, los Pokémon d psíquicos de Sabrina tenían algo de desventaja, cosa que arreglo con la mega evolución, que le puso las cosas mas difíciles para los Pokémon aliados, en tanto Hilda iba perdiendo por la ventaja eficaz de Lyra, Red no la veía fácil, pues Hilbert era mucho más veloz y fuerte y difícilmente podía contraatacar. Pero en su tiempo entrenando no solo a sus Pokémon, si no también el mismo, supo dominar la situación y de un golpe certero al vientre de su contrincante logro derribarlo. Pero este parecía resistir el dolor, pues se levantaba y seguía atacando.  
Sabrina no podía perder tiempo y se fue a la sala donde tenia su maquina, Lyra al ver esto fue tras ella, pero Hilda intervino y trato de agredirla, pero es derribada por Hilbert, pues Red lo había aventado de un golpe previamente, llevándose de paso a su compañera. La chica continuo y logró atrapar a la líder de sus pies, tirándola al piso. Esta se quería librar de la chica, así que por medio de telepatía mando a su Alakazam a que la atacara. N al poder entender a los Pokémon, fue a salvarla, interponiéndose en medio del ataque psíquico del Pokémon, dejando al peliverde inmóvil en el piso.

.

\- no puede ser. N!- exclamo la castaña al ver al chico que la salvo. Ignoro el hecho de que Sabrina escapara y fue a auxiliarlo. La líder a su vez fue a activar su máquina, pero el maestro Pokémon estaba frente a la entrada con su Venusaur.  
\- no te saldrás con la tuya. Ya me encargue de ese ese aparato tuyo, ahora Venusaur, detenla.- el Pokémon planta uso sus látigos cepa para inmovilizar a Sabrina.  
Por otro lado, los Pokémon aliados pudieron derrotar a los de Sabrina, Hilda y Hilbert aun no se incorporaban de la embestida que tuvieron, pero N aun no reaccionaba.  
\- senpai, N esta...  
\- no puede ser.- contestó el maestro, este fue con Lyra, que trataba de reanimarlo sin ningún resultado.  
\- no funciona, senpai.- dijo ella casi en llanto, aun con la labur de reanimación, pero a Red se le ocurrió algo.  
\- espera Lyra, tengo un plan.- este saco a su Pikachu.- bien chico, ya sabes que hacer.- el Pikachu asintió y lanzo una leve descarga hacia el peliverde.- ahora continua con el RCP Lyra.  
La acción de descarga y compresiones logro dar resultado. El peliverde logró reaccionar y los chicos se alegraron por ello.  
\- qu...e paso...- preguntó N.  
\- digamos que ganamos.- contesto el maestro Pokémon a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
\- eso es bueno, gracias Red, gracias Lyra, y también a ti Pikachu.- el Pikachu asintió con su típico pika.- pero hay que llamar a la policía, tenemos al autor intelectual de los crímenes, los chicos...- de repente N reacciono al ver que solo faltaban dos para detener.  
\- hablas de tus amigos, ya Charizard los tiene.- señaló Red a su Pokémon, que tenia a hilda y a Hilbert en sus manos, pero ya estaban inconscientes.- creo que el efecto hipnótico de Sabrina termino.

Tiempo después, llega Handsome con unos cuantos policías.  
\- gracias Red y Lyra.- dijo el detective.- lograron detener el plan malvado de Sabrina, pero jamas pensaba que Sabrina era la líder anónima.  
\- era obvio, trabajaba para los Rocket.- contestó el maestro.  
\- bueno, pero que haremos con los chicos.  
\- tal como se suponía, estaban bajo el control hipnótico de Sabrina, no son culpables de nada.  
\- bueno, lo dejare pasar, es su problema ahora. Vámonos chicos.- ordeno y se retiro junto con los ahora presos Sabrina y sus Pokémon.  
\- creo que logramos un buen trabajo en equipo Lyra.  
\- tiene razón senpai, y donde esta N.  
\- mira, ahí viene.  
\- les agradezco su ayuda chicos. Ahora ellos les tiene que decir algo.- dijo mirando a Hilda y Hilbert.  
\- lo sentimos mucho.- dijeron los dos al unísono. - no se preocupen, sabemos que fue plan de Sabrina.- dijo la castaña.  
\- pero hicimos muchos desastres. Como lo compensariamos.- dijo Hilbert.  
\- con que nos inviten a comer esta bien. - susurro Red.  
\- senpai...- el estomago de Lyra gruño, haciendo que se sonrojada de vergüenza.- ...creo que tiene razón.

Los 5 se hallaban en un restaurante de Fayenza, habían comido bastante bien por así decirlo, pero llego la cuenta...  
\- creo que me excedí un poco.- dijo Red.  
\- no se preocupen, pagaremos por ello.- dijo Hilda.  
\- pero en serio también son Dex Holders.- preguntó Hilbert.  
\- si, yo soy de Kanto y Lyra es de Johto.  
\- vinieron de tan lejos solo para ayudarnos.- preguntó el chico de Teselia.  
\- de hecho veníamos a arrestarlos. Pero al saber que Sabrina era la autora de todo, abogamos por ustedes.  
\- creo que les debemos mas que una simple comida.- sugirió Hilda - no se preocupen por eso. Así esta bien.- contestó Lyra.  
\- oye N, no has dicho ni una sola palabra. Que pasa.- pregunto Hilbert.  
\- no es nada, solo que...es bueno ser parte de un grupo de amigos. Pero es algo raro.  
\- sabes que eres nuestro amigo N, no debes de dudarlo.- dijo Hilda.  
\- gracias.

Ya en la tarde...  
\- bueno, creo que esta es la despedida.- dijo Lyra.  
\- tienes razón. Y les agradezco su ayuda chicos.- contesto N.  
\- no hay de que. - dijo el maestro.  
\- oye Red.- preguntó Hilbert.- y cuando vaya para allá, te retare a una batalla Pokémon.  
\- esta bien. Te esperare allá.  
\- oye - preguntó Hilda.- y seguiremos siendo amigas.  
\- claro que si. Y si quieres, podríamos hacer una reunión con las otras chicas cuando vayas allá.  
\- seguro.- asintió Hilda.  
\- bien, creo que sera un hasta la próxima.- dijo Red.  
\- así sera amigo.- contestó N.  
Ya ambos chicos subieron al ferry que los llevaría a casa. Los demás veían a sus nuevos amigos partir, a la vez que se seguían despidiendo en el puerto.

Después del largo viaje, Red y Lyra regresaron al pueblo Primavera.  
\- aunque fue una aventura muy intensa, no senpai.  
\- ...creo que...si.  
\- y lo oí hablar mas de lo común.- dijo con un tono burlón.  
\- eso no es cierto. Solo no quería quedar mal con ellos.  
\- si, lo que diga.- a Lyra le gustaba hacer molestar al maestro, este al parecer le parecía divertido.  
\- bueno, pues me despido.- Red hizo lo mismo que al principio. Le quito su gorro, que era lo único que conservaba y le acaricio el cabello, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la acción.- diles a esos dos que aun me deben dinero por lo del gimnasio de Green.  
\- acaso...le deben senpai.  
\- mas de lo que los de Teselia gastaron en comida. Ellos sabrán de que se trata.- Red saco a su Charizard y se monto en el, este empezó su vuelo y regreso, ahora en dirección a su casa. - adiós, senpai, cuidese.- dijo la castaña, el chico, por la distancia, se limito a hacer un gesto de despedida.

Y hasta aquí termina el fanfic, un tanto... Original, de nuevo gracias a mi amiga, ella fue la de la idea y aporto las bases en esta historia, y también por apoyarme y motivarme a terminarla. También lean mis otros fics, que al parecer no serán tan buenos. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos hasta el otro fanfic. 


End file.
